Pire que la mort
by Samlys
Summary: Hermione, remettant la médaille du courage aux combattants, va Le revoir aujourd'hui. Et va découvrir à ses dépends, même si elle est heureuse de le revoir, qu'il y a pire que la mort .. One Shot HG/DM


**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**

**J'espère que ceci vous plaira, voilà longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête, c'est mon premier essais et je vous demande de ne pas être indulgent :) ! C'est en étant critiqué qu'on apprend, alors faites comme bon vous semble mais n'oubliez jamais que ceci représente quelques heures de travail, pour pas dire des jours, pour un malheureux chapitre : mise en scène, descriptions, corrections, édition... Alors ne soyez pas avare et donnez-moi votre appréciation, ça serait vraiment gentil de votre part (quelques minutes de labeur pour beaucoup de bonheur !)**

* * *

_ Qui aime bien jamais n'oublie  
_

_Inigo Lopez de Mendoza  
_

**E**nfin aujourd'hui est arrivé. Aujourd'hui qui mettra fin à tellement de mois de calvaire et d'attente, de doute et d'angoisse. Il arrivera au milieu de la parade, son bel uniforme qui lui siéra surement à merveille, lui dont rien n'altère la beauté. J'ai fermé le cadenas de mon cœur à double tour lorsqu'il est partit pour, je n'osais y penser, ne plus revenir, et aujourd'hui il reviendra triomphant, la clé au bord de ses lèvres.

Cela faisait trois jours que la bataille persistait, nos hommes étaient tantôt plus faibles, tantôt plus nombreux. Jamais l'horreur ne nous quittait, toujours alertes, nous voyions nos compagnons tomber à un à un, au même rythme que l'ennemi. Mais nous n'avons jamais faillis, et donc voilà, hier, à 7h00 pile, mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur a porté le coup final au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, je n'ai toujours pas revu Harry, mais il a laissé à mon égard et celui de Ron une lettre indiquant le lieu où il se trouve, et avec qui : Ginny, bien sur. Loin de l'agitation troublant les réjouissances, il a voulu se reposer de ces années de calvaire et nous n'avons pu lui blâmer ce caprice. Nous devions notre liberté à cet homme de courage.  
En attendant, Ron et moi répertorions les morts dans nos camps : et Il était vivant.

Chose incroyable vu que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Lui depuis le début de la guerre. Mais, bien que peinée et dans le doute, je comprenais : infiltré auprès des camps ennemis, il ne pouvait courir le risque d'entrer en communication avec moi.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il paradera auprès de tous les alliés dans les rues de Londres, et je l'attendrai de pied ferme en haut des marches menant à Gringotts, puisque c'est là où je remettrai les médailles décernées aux héros de la guerre.

* * *

L'infirmière me donna le registre en rougissant.

- Voilà Monsieur Malefoy, signez à cet endroit et vous pourrez partir. Voulez-vous l'aide d'une soignante pour enfiler votre uniforme ?

Je déclinai cette proposition d'un regard froid envers toutes ces sottes autour de mon lit, mais à peine avais-je bougé mon épaule qu'une douleur suicidaire me lança et me fit tourner la tête. Malgré cela, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j'avais une fierté à préserver.  
La bonne femme, ayant remarqué mon petit manège, ricana légèrement avant de désigner deux infirmières pour me revêtir.  
Non mais quelle honte ! Moi, à 20 ans, obligé de me faire tripoter par des femmes ayant le double de mon âge en manque d'amour.

Il faut dire qu'avec les demi-hommes logeant ici, j'étais de loin le plus intact. Non mais sérieux, on se croirait dans une boucherie ! Des bouts de viande charcutés sèchent sur des lits immaculés, et moi, je me retrouvais seulement avec une épaule en compote. Ma classe et ma magnificence naturelles sont restées intactes. Mais seul moi dans cette section ai été autant touché psychologiquement.

-Mesdames, dois-je encore attendre pour récupérer ma fierté, ou dois-je encore supporter vos gloussements encore longtemps ?

Ces pestes s'écartèrent et, du haut de ma splendeur, je sortis de Sainte Mangouste : Le seul hôpital à Londres qui propose des services de boucherie.

* * *

J'étais enfin arrivée là haut ! Faut-il préciser, une cinquantaine de marches perchée sur des talons de 10 centimètres, avec une robe (si cela en est une) plutôt osée, ce n'est pas la gloire ... Je savais que je n'aurais pas du écouter cette cruche de « conseillère vestimentaire », si on m'avait choisit pour ce que j'allais faire, c'était pour ma personnalité, et mon style vestimentaire en fait parti. Mais, soi-disant cette robe me mettait en valeur... En valeur c'est ça, la seule chose que ces vêtements mettaient en valeur, c'est mon ridicule ! Ca, plus jamais !  
De plus, tous ces flashes qui crépitent de partout me faisaient tourner la tête. Alors je prenais la pose, avec l'un, avec l'autre, sautait dans les bras d'amis, faisait signe à des proches. Je me sentait pleine, j'étais heureuse, les oiseaux chantaient. Et bientôt tu seras là mon ange, alors je profite comme tous ceux qui savent que l'attente d'un heureux événement est aussi plaisante que l'événement lui-même.

Je vois Narcissa au loin, et lui fait signe : cette femme, toujours autant de grâce et d'élégance, même passé le grand âge. C'était à vous rendre folle. Et je sais qu'à l'intérieur, elle bouille d'impatience de le voir. Elle semble néanmoins plus sereine, et ses yeux reflètent la joie de vivre que je m'efforce d'exprimer depuis quelques minutes. Elle est belle, tout simplement, et son fils lui rendra enfin le bonheur qu'elle méritait depuis toujours.

-Mademoiselle Granger, comment vous sentez vous à l'approche de celui que vous attendez depuis déjà si longtemps ? m'aborde un journaliste  
-Et quelle a été votre réaction quand on vous a demandé d'être l'invité d'honneur aujourd'hui ? demande un autre.  
-Vous plaisez vous d'être l'une des personnes les plus demandés lors d'événements comme ceux-ci ? questionne encore un.

Les questions fusaient de partout, mais je ne les entendais pas, je ne voyais plus. Car je devinais au loin l'hymne national et les cris de la foule à Leur passage. Déjà je vois les premières têtes. Et mon cœur s'emballe. Puis des centaines de personnes apparaissent : ma vue se brouille. Les compatriotes en premier lieu, puis au loin les musiciens, puis après les gens qui ont brisé la ligne si parfaite derrière la fanfare pour rejoindre leurs héros. Mais je ne L'aperçois pas. Ils étaient des dizaines et je ne voulais en voir qu'un. Les alliés s'arrêtent devant les marches. Je commençai alors mon discours

- Je voulais vous faire un discours sur le courage de nos soldats, encore un discours sur la mort. Mais je crois que ce foutu sujet nous a trop accompagnés ces dernières années. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire un discours sur la vie... Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'on veut avant la fin. Personne à part nous. Nous qui avons frôlé la mort, nous qui l'avons côtoyé et vue s'abattre sur nos plus proches amis.  
La guerre a causé bien des malheurs. Mais s'il y a une période où l'on vit vraiment, c'est la période d'après guerre. Vous avez vécu bien des choses, et vous voulez dès à présent vivre, et ne plus frôler cette mort.

Alors, que souhaitez-vous ? Une famille peut-être, un toit sous lequel s'abriter, un homme à aimer, une femme à combler ? Si c'est ce que vous voulez, foncez donc. N'attendez pas, n'attendez plus. Nous pouvons espérer à présent, nous pouvons aimer sans avoir peur que demain n'arrive jamais, car, mes chers frères, mes bien-aimées sœur, aujourd'hui nous fêtons la fin de la guerre et malgré les échecs que nous allons encore rencontrer dans notre vie, aujourd'hui aime et aujourd'hui est heureux. Nous avons eu la chance de continuer à vivre, rendez donc au centième ce que l'on vous a donné. Vous l'avez bien mérité, vous les braves, vous les courageux. Et que l'on vous honore, et que l'on vous fête. Non seulement aujourd'hui mais aussi tous les jours qui suivront. Car nous vous devons la vie, nous vous devons le bonheur, nous vous devons aujourd'hui et demain.

« La qualité d'un homme se calcule à sa démesure ; tentez, essayez, échouez même, ce sera votre réussite. »

Silence. Pesant, lourd, touchant. Blessant. Ce silence me ronge. Quand soudain, les milliers de personnes présentes applaudissent et crient. Ils ont eux aussi été touchés par mes paroles. Merlin vous bénisse, c'est un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Quand les applaudissements cessèrent, le premier nom est appelé. Je lui enfile une médaille autour du cou, il baise ma main et s'en va. Voilà, tous font le même et je commence à m'agacer : mon sourire faiblit peu à peu, à nouveau mes yeux se voilent. Quand soudain, Son nom. Agitation. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et la sueur perle. Je ferme les yeux et tout le monde retient son souffle. Quand je les rouvre, il est là, devant moi, plus beau que jamais dans son bel uniforme.

* * *

Je me range aux côtés de mes compatriotes. L'assemblée démarre et je marche avec eux, fier et droit à leur côté, eux qui ont tout supporté avec moi, les cris et les larmes, les appels à l'aide. Et les morts. La musique, même si elle me brise les tympans, n'arrive pas à chasser de mes pensées ces bruits et images atroces. Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit les seules choses dont je me souvienne lors de mon ancienne vie. Le public nous acclame à notre passage et j'ai la désagréable impression d'être un objet qu'on exhibe aux yeux de tous. Je ne me rappelais pas être aussi célèbre.  
Quand soudain, je vois une femme qui se détache du lot. Elle est belle et majestueuse, et toute mon affection pour elle me monte à la gorge. Elle ne m'ovationne pas comme les autres à mon passage, mais dès qu'elle me voit au milieu de tous, elle sourit et ses yeux me touchent en plein cœur, une flèche tirée qui, au lieu de me faire mal, m'emplit de joie. Cette femme, j'ai l'impression que je l'aime depuis ma tendre enfance pourtant je ne me rappelle pas de son visage. Brusquement, une évidence me vient à l'esprit : cette femme, c'est ma mère.

Merlin, je ne me rappelais même plus du visage de ma chère mère. Mais c'est ce sort. C'est ce sort qui a tout changé.

* * *

Les larmes menacent peu à peu de couler mais le plus difficile à supporter c'est mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine à partir du moment où ses yeux ont poignardé les miens. Par Morgane, j'avais oublié ce regard. Ce regard qui enveloppe mon être et me fait sentir belle. Comme je me suis trompée quand j'ai prétendu que la clé de mon cœur se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Non, comme depuis toujours, elle est cachées dans ces orbes-là, glacée comme la neige et brulante comme la braise. Ses yeux, gris délavés, beaux comme une tempête dans la mer. Oui, il est beau comme le jour, beau comme la nuit, et comme toutes ces choses qui font dans la nature d'un moment commun, rare et unique. C'est ce qu'il est, rare est unique, et je suis sienne.  
Seulement, quelque chose a changé... Il avait un regard d'incompréhension. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'était tu, et pourquoi je le regardais avec tant de soulagement, de tendresse et d'amour. Enfin il se baisse, et quand j'étais prête à recevoir son baiser, il prend ma main et y pose un baiser, là où tous ces autres ont posé leurs lèvres. Il se relève et attend. Plus personne ne parle, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de mon thorax, tant il réclame plus que cette commune attention. Je fais un pas. Encore un pour le bonheur. J'en fais un deuxième, et lui saute dans les bras.

Depuis combien de temps attendais-je cela…

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette fille ne faisait pas comme elle avait fait avec les autres. Pourquoi tout simplement elle n'avait pas sourit chaleureusement, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas donné cette médaille, pourquoi tout le monde se taisait et enfin, pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il brisé à la vue de ses magnifiques yeux remplis de larmes. Allons Draco, tu n'as jamais vu cette fille là, pourquoi t'affoles-tu ainsi ? Mais peut-être que, comme ma mère, je connaissais cette fille et qu'elle m'était chère. Peut-être qu'elle aussi faisait partit de mon quotidien, de mon bonheur passé et futur. Non, non, n'importe quoi. Elle est juste bouleversée par quelque chose, peut-être par ma propre émotion ou peut-être également a-t-elle sentit mes mains devenirs moites et ma bouche s'assécher. Pendant ce temps, elle avait fait un pas vers moi. Elle semblait hésiter à faire le deuxième, mais franchit quand même l'obstacle et se jette dans mes bras. L'assistance applaudit, je ne sais que faire, surtout que mon cœur a fait un drôle de bond quand ses mains se sont accrochées à ma nuque. Je la prends quand même dans mes bras, et la sers si fort, et puis, elle sent tellement bon. Mais, peu à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections, je la décollais doucement de moi. Après tout, je ne la connaissais même pas. Alors, confiant, je pris moi-même la médaille de ses mains et retournais auprès de mes camarades. Juste un dernier regard pour elle. Un dernier, car elle est si belle, et, au revoir, belle inconnue.

* * *

Il me regarde, pas tellement confus, plutôt sur de lui, comme toujours. Et je pris ça comme une promesse. Même si je ne devrais pas. Et il s'en va. On m'avait pourtant prévenu. Il ne fallait pas que je le revois, j'aillais être bouleversée, mais et puis, il m'avait tant manqué. Je me suis moi-même enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur, et ce soir son odeur sur moi fera encore verser les larmes qui n'ont jamais taries. Et je savais, pourtant, je savais.

A cause de cet homme, qui a fait de ton ange une loque, cet homme qui, en le regardant bien dans les yeux, lui a jeté ce sort. Et pourtant, tu espérais que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Comme une imbécile tu as cru, tu as espéré. C'est ça ta force Hermione. Tes peurs et tes espoirs, toi qui n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Et encore, tu te berce de ce souhait, celui de vous retrouver. N'abandonne jamais Hermione, ce sont tes espoirs qui t'ont toujours fait vivre, et qui continueront à te faire aimer. Mais tu sais qu'au fond de toi, ça n'arrivera jamais.

_Car il y a pire que la mort : quand on est oublié des personnes que l'on aime._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, j'ai essayé de donner le meilleur en tout cas. J'ai souvent pensé à une suite, mais je ne pense pas la faire si il n'y aura que deux lecteurs(que je remercie beaucoup !) pour la lire. Alors je m'en remet à vous, pensez vous qu'il serait préférable de faire une suite ? Merci beaucoup,  
_

_Merci encore à tous les lecteurs, et à bientôt._

_Samlys  
_


End file.
